


In His Eyes

by harrythepotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: PostWar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5804746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrythepotter/pseuds/harrythepotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is over. Voldemort is dead. And Harry Potter blames himself for everything. The physical war may be over, but the emotional war is just beginning. Harry's life may seem like it will go back to normal. But in truth...he's got many more battles to fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Blood. It was everywhere. On his hands, on the ground, on the walls. 

He felt numb. 

There were people all around him. Some weren't moving. Some were trying to. And some were just crying with grief. 

The war was over. Voldemort was dead. But at what cost? 

He had caused all this. He had brought the war to Hogwarts. 

So many were dead and injured. So much damage had been done. 

Harry Potter stood in the middle of all the rubble, a wand in each hand. He was caked with blood and gunk, and scratches ran down every inch of his body. 

There was an immense pain in his chest, and his head was starting to hurt. 

He should've been grateful that the war had ended, but so many people he knew had died. It was all his fault. 

"Harry!" 

Harry didn't know who was calling his name, but he didn't care. He wanted to die. Why couldn't he have died for real? Why did he decide to come back? 

There was a figure running towards him, her arms open wide. "Harry!" 

Maybe it was her calling his name. She was near to him now, and he could see who she was. 

Hermione Granger wrapped her arms tightly around Harry, pressing her face into his shoulder. 

Harry hugged back, but it was a weak hug at that. Harry had no energy left. 

"Oh, Harry! We all thought you were dead! What happened to you? I'm just so glad you're alive..." Hermione cried. 

Harry didn't answer. At least Hermione was alive. 

But right now, Harry just wanted to be alone. Where nobody could find him. 

Someone else joined the hug, squishing Harry in the middle. 

"Harry, you're okay! We were so worried, mate. Hagrid was carrying you, you looked dead. Ginny was screaming and everything. What happened?" Ron Weasley, Harry's other best friend, asked. 

Harry remembered Ginny screaming, all right. He had desperately wanted to get up and tell her he was okay. But he couldn't. He had to act dead, or else he'd get shot down. 

Harry's eyesight blurred for a second. 

Ginny. She'd lost so much, yet she'd kept fighting. Where was she? She was probably grieving. 

Harry's stomach gave a lurch. 

Fred. Harry had seen him die, watched his body fall to the ground. He had died laughing, just like poor Sirius. 

Remus and Tonks were dead too. Teddy, their son, was alone. 

Colin had died, gave his life fighting for what was right. 

So many people dead, so much blood spilled. 

Harry's stomach gave another violent lurch. He was going to lose it. 

His chest was screaming with pain, and so was his scar. 

Harry turned pale and threw up the contents of his stomach. The bile stung his throat as he coughed up whatever he had left. 

There were hands patting his back, telling him it was okay. But it wasn't okay, it would never be okay again. 

Harry began to taste something metallic in his mouth. He looked down and was horrified to see blood mixed in with the sick. 

Hermione noticed and put a firm hand on his shoulder. 

"We should get you checked over, Harry. Or at least get you inside." she said. 

Harry shook his head. 

"No." he rasped. 

His throat was still burning, and his voice was hoarse. 

"Fine." Hermione groaned, giving in. "Let's go to the common room. It's quiet there." 

She and Ron both looped their arms in Harry's, keeping him upright and helping him walk. Everyone was watching the trio make their way across the rubble. 

Harry pretended not to notice. 

\------

The common room was empty when the trio arrived, which was strange. It was almost never empty. The fire was crackling loudly, and the room felt nice and cozy. 

Hermione sat Harry down on a chair. 

"Harry, you have to tell us what happened in the forest." she said, determined. 

But Harry didn't want to tell. What would they think of him if they found out he had carried a piece of Voldemort all these years? That he had been a Horcrux? 

Harry merely shook his head at her. 

Hermione sighed. "You're going to have to tell us sooner or later." 

Harry knew this for a fact. 

"Let him rest, 'Mione." Ron argued. "He's been through so much, more than you and I combined. All he needs is a good nap." 

Harry couldn't help but agree. A nap would do him good. With this, he excused himself from the common room and headed upstairs to the dormitory. 

Harry was aching all over. He decided to check out what exactly was going on his chest. 

He took off his shirt and looked in the bathroom mirror. He gasped. 

On his chest, there was a large round mark. It was ringed in red and white, and it was a perfect circle. 

Harry knew that was where the Killing Curse had hit him. 

He gingerly touched it with a finger and immediately fell to the floor. The pain was immense, and it got his eyes swimming with tears. The pain shot throughout his body, but mostly up to his scar. 

It hurt. It hurt like hell. 

A drip of blood hit the floor. The wound was bleeding, but only a little. Harry gently dabbed at the edges, wincing as he did.

As he looked at himself in the mirror and saw all the damage, the full force of everything finally hit him. 

Harry began to cry freely, choking out sobs. The sobs racked his fragile body, and everything began to ache again. 

Harry didn't know how long he was knelt there until his vision began to clear. 

He had cried out everything he could. 

He felt exhausted, every bit of energy gone from his body. 

He made his way to his bed and climbed into it, sliding under the cool and crisp covers. It had been nearly a year since he had been in a proper bed. 

Harry curled up in a small ball and fell into a deep and restless sleep.


	2. Together

"I'm worried, Ron. About Harry." 

Hermione was a bit frustrated, and she sat on the couch. 

"Do you think he'll be okay?" she asked. 

Ron sighed and sat next to her. 

"I honestly don't know, 'Mione. He should be happy that the war is over. But something's wrong with him." he replied. 

Hermione nodded, recalling how Harry had thrown up blood. "Yes. What do you think happened in the forest, Ron? He was alive when we last saw him, how was he dead? And then alive again? I...I want to know." 

Ron liked the look on Hermione's face, the one look where she didn't know something and was trying to figure it out with all her might. 

He kissed her cheek. "He'll tell us when he's ready. Let him sleep. For now, it's just you and me." 

Hermione smiled, leaning into him. Ron grinned, stealing a kiss. 

Their last kiss had been interrupted by Harry, who had wondered aloud if it was really time to be kissing in the middle of the war. But now that the war was over, they could do whatever they wanted. 

Hermione kissed him back, then adjusted herself so she was stretched out across the couch with her head in Ron's lap. Ron stroked her hair gently, easing it out of it's ponytail. 

"We're actually allowed to think about the future now, aren't we? Since we don't have to worry about dying anymore." he said quietly. 

Hermione nodded, then looked up at him with her brown eyes. Ron found himself lost in those eyes sometimes. 

"Do we have a future? You and I?" she asked. 

"Only if you want it." he replied. 

Hermione reached a hand up and put it on Ron's cheek. "Of course I want it. I want an us, I want a future. With you." 

Ron smiled. He had hoped for a moment like this. 

He kissed Hermione passionately and she wrapped her arms around his neck, sitting on his lap. They only broke apart to take a breath. 

After a few minutes, Hermione laid back down with her head back on Ron's lap. Ron went back to absentmindedly stroking her hair. It calmed him, and kept his mind off of things. 

Hermione smiled and closed her eyes, letting exhaustion take over. Ron looked down and saw she was nearly asleep. 

"I love you, Hermione." he whispered. 

"I love you too, Ron." Hermione mumbled before falling asleep. 

Ron kissed her forehead before dozing off himself. 

\-----------

Harry was dreaming vividly. 

He was running through the forest, chasing the girl in front of him. Her long red hair taunted him, swaying back and forth like that. 

Did she have a name? Harry didn't think so. But he knew her somehow, and he wanted to protect her. 

They were in a familiar clearing now, and Harry knew what was coming. Voldemort was there, and his wand was pointed directly at the girl. 

"Don't touch her!" Harry yelled, thrusting out his own wand. 

But Voldemort didn't notice him standing there. His spell was non-verbal, and Harry watched as the green flash of light hit the girl right in the chest. 

"GINNY! NO!" Harry screamed. 

Ah. So she did have a name. 

Voldemort laughed as she fell to the ground, her body lifeless. Then he turned to Harry. 

"And now, Harry Potter, it is your turn." 

Then he shot the Killing Curse right at Harry. 

Harry woke up just as it reached him, bathed in sweat. His chest was stinging, and his scar was painfully hurting. 

He felt around for his glasses and slid them on. 

It was only a dream, Harry told himself. Ginny wasn't dead. 

Harry crawled out of the bed, sliding his shirt back on. He didn't really have much to change into. He didn't know how long he had slept for, but he definitely felt less tired. 

Harry made his way down the stairs, his wand in hand. He had the Elder Wand in his pocket, and he didn't feel safe without a wand in hand. 

Harry came upon Ron and Hermione, curled up on the couch together. They were both sound asleep, and Harry smiled despite himself. 

He had always known that they would be together in the end. But he felt a pang for Ginny. How he wished he was carefree like that. 

Would Ginny hate him? He hoped not. 

Harry slipped out of the common room, trying to be quiet so he wouldn't wake the couple on the couch. 

 

\------------

 

The lake was surprisingly peaceful, considering what had happened so close by. Harry stretched out under his favorite tree, the one that he and Ginny had always laid underneath. He remembered the last time he had been here. 

It had been his sixth year, and a few days before Dumbledore had gotten killed. He had laid here, entwined with Ginny. They had chatted about what would happen in Harry's seventh year, how their relationship would blossom, what they would do. Harry hadn't known what would happen, what he would need to do. All he had cared about was passing his finals. 

The day had ended with a tender kiss from Ginny. He still remembered how her lips had tasted. 

The last kiss that she had gave him was on his birthday, and it was passionate and long. Until Ron had barged in. 

It was the last time that he had really seen Ginny. Now Harry didn't even know if she was okay. 

He closed his eyes, and remembered when she had been screaming his name. He hated that he had to keep laying there, he would've gladly gotten up and run to her. If he did, he probably wouldn't have survived yet another Killing Curse. 

Harry didn't notice a figure pass in front of him, or lay down next to him. 

"Nice day, isn't it?" a voice said, startling Harry. 

He opened his eyes and turned his head to the side. 

A beautiful red-head lay next to him, her brown eyes gazing at the sky. It was the girl from his dreams. The girl he had been longing to see. 

"Ginny?" he asked, his voice cracking from lack of use. 

Ginny turned her head, smiling sadly over at him. "Hey Harry." 

Harry noticed her eyes were watery, and ringed with red. Harry immediately pulled her close to him, hugging her tightly. 

"Oh, Ginny...." Harry murmured into her hair. "I thought I'd never see you again." 

Ginny let out a tiny laugh, though it sounded more like a cry. 

"Me? Come on, Harry. You were dead. You were the one I thought I'd never see again." she replied. 

Harry sighed. 

"I'm so sorry, Ginny. I shouldn't have...broken up with you. I was worried and-" 

Ginny put a finger to Harry's lips. 

"Shush. You don't need to apologize, it was for the best." 

"What I mean to say is...will you take me back? Be my girlfriend, Ginny?" 

Ginny broke into a watery smile and kissed the side of Harry's neck. That was all the conformation Harry needed. 

He kissed her passionately, wrapping his arms tightly around her. 

"I'm never letting you go again, Gin." he whispered. 

Ginny kissed him back. 

"Nor I you, Harry." she replied, wrapping herself into him. 

They laid there under the tree, their bodies entwined and looking up at the sky. 

"We should go back." Ginny said after a while of silence. 

Harry looked at her. 

"I guess they'd get worried if you and I are gone too long." he said. 

They got up and went back toward the castle, tightly holding hands. 

When they got back up to the common room, Ron and Hermione were still asleep on the couch. Ginny smiled teasingly over at Harry. 

"They've got the right idea." 

Harry got a mischievous twinkle in his eye, all sorrow forgotten for the meantime. He scooped Ginny up in his arms, wincing a little. He nearly yelped as she touched his chest, and her brow furrowed in confusion when she saw the look on his face. 

"Harry? Are you-" 

"I'm fine." 

Harry carried her up the stairs and into the boys dormitory. He laid Ginny on his bed, then laid next to her. He kicked his shoes off and pulled her close. 

Ginny smiled tiredly at him, pressing her lips to his. 

"Love you, Harry." she said. 

"My Ginny...." Harry murmured before drifting off to sleep. 

Ginny watched him for a moment before falling asleep with him.


	3. All I Need

Ginny was awake. She had been for the last half hour. And she couldn't sleep because of the twitching boy next to her.

She couldn't really blame Harry. Of course. But this was what Ron had been talking about all these years, always complaining that he couldn't sleep with Harry thrashing around one bed away.

Ginny didn't mind too much, but it was hard to fall asleep when the boy next to you was constantly shaking.

Ginny put an arm around Harry, pressing her face to his shoulder.

Harry instantly calmed down, and Ginny was surprised. Her touch had calmed him. That was a good thing to know.

Harry opened his eyes at looked at her.

Ginny loved Harry's eyes. They were a beautiful emerald green, and they calmed Ginny.

When she had been in the Chamber of Secrets, the first thing she had seen when she had woken up was those beautiful eyes. That was the moment when Ginny had fallen deeply in love with Harry Potter.

She had loved him all her life, really. From the time she had first heard his story when she was two to the time she had learned that he was at the station, Harry had been a crush. But after the Chamber incident, it became so very real.

Hermione had told her to date other boys and move on with life. Every time that Ginny looked at Harry with such emotion and love in her eyes, he hadn't returned it. So she had branched out and dated other guys. But after Dean had helped her through the portrait hole one too many times, she had gotten tired of it and broken up with him.

After the Quidditch team had won their game, Ginny had been so excited. Harry had come through the portrait hole, and he had a deep scowl on his face.

But Ginny hadn't noticed and she had yelled, "Harry! We won!"

Harry had immediately become happy. And Ginny saw his eyes, filled with the same emotion and longing that hers had been filled with so long ago.

When he had kissed her, right then and there, Ginny had been surprised. Harry was kissing her, just like she had wanted all those years. But she was so elated.

And that was the start of everything.

If someone had told Ginny she'd be laying in bed with Harry Potter one day, she would've laughed.

But look at her now. She was with the boy of her fantasies.

Ginny smiled at Harry, gazing into his eyes.

"Morning." she said softly.

But honestly, she had no idea what time it actually was.

Harry took her hand. "Morning."

He looked tired, and Ginny could tell he was still aching.

Ginny sat up and grabbed his glasses for him, handing them over. Harry slid them on, also sitting up.

"I'm going to go take a shower." he mumbled, getting up and moving toward the bathroom.

Ginny stretched. Then she had an idea.

"Take off your clothes, first." she said.

Harry went bright red. "Erm, what? I'm not doing that out here."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Quit being dramatic, I only want to clean and repair them. So take them off. I'll even close my eyes."

Ginny shut her eyes and Harry sighed, then stripped. He left his clothes in a pile and quickly slipped into the bathroom.

Ginny cracked open an eye and went over to the pile. The clothing was caked in grime and blood.

Ginny sighed. She had quite a job ahead of her.

\-------

Harry hissed as the warm water hit his skin. It stung his cuts and bruises, but especially the mark on his chest.

He watched as grimy water made it's way down the drain. At least he'd be clean.

He closed his eyes and let the water run over him, thinking for a moment.

His nightmare had been the same as last time, with Ginny getting killed. But right in the middle, he had calmed considerably.

Harry didn't know why, but it was nice. And then he had woken up next to Ginny.

Harry had been a bit embarassed when she requested for him to take off his clothes out there. Merlin knew he wasn't ready for THAT yet.

But it had been nice that Ginny had made that gesture to clean up his clothes.

Harry switched off the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He was about to walk out when he remembered Ginny was still out there.

Instead, he stuck a hand out the door.

"Ginny? I need my clothes." he called.

"Come out and get them. Don't be lazy." came the reply.

Harry went beet-red. "Ginny....I'm almost naked. Just give me the clothes."

"No. Come get them."

Harry sighed.

"Close your eyes, Ginny." he said.

There was a few seconds of silence.

"Okay, they're closed." Ginny finally replied.

Harry slipped out and went over to his bed. His clothes laid in a neat, folded pile.

He picked them up, but then he noticed a pair of brown eyes watching him from the shadowy corner.

"Ginny, close your eyes!" Harry screeched.

Ginny laughed.

"My god, Harry, what do you have to hide?" she said teasingly.

Harry clambered up onto the bed and charmed the curtains around it shut. He quickly changed, then climbed back out.

Ginny was also in clean clothes, and she stood against the door.

"Shall we go?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Harry got his wand and walked over to her. "Sure." 

\-------

Ginny and Harry walked down the stairs, hand in hand. Ron and Hermione were sitting on the couch, finally awake.

Ron looked up and glanced between Harry and Ginny.

"Excuse me? Just what were you doing up there?" he asked.

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Ron, get a life. You were sleeping with Hermione, and I slept with Harry. And yes, our clothes were on." she snapped.

Hermione gave Ron a look as he opened his mouth.

"Don't." she said.

Then she looked at Harry. "How are you feeling, Harry?"

Harry shrugged.

"Better, I guess. I'm still tired and achy, but at least I've got all the blood and gunk off of me." he replied.

Hermione stood up, dragging Ron along with her.

"There's a feast in the hall, Harry. They want us all to come." she said.

Harry felt sick. He couldn't go in front of all those people. They'd stare.

And Harry would be reminded of what had happened in the battle. He'd probably break down.

Ginny gripped his hand tightly.

"Harry, I know what you're thinking. But they want to see you. All of us. They want to thank us. Especially you." she murmured, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Harry gave a sigh.

"I'm not really ready for this. But I...I guess I'll go." he said, giving in.

Hermione gave him a weary smile. "We should head down soon."

Harry nodded and the four of them clambered through the portrait hole, heading down the corridor and toward the Great Hall.


	4. Speak Now

The minute Harry entered the Great Hall, everything went silent. All eyes were on him.

Harry felt himself begin to sweat. This had been a bad idea to come.

Harry's heart nearly stopped when he noticed little Dennis Creevey looking at him with such loathing in his eyes. He probably blamed Harry for Colin's death. Dennis' friends saw this and held him back, making sure he didn't move.

Harry continued to walk down the floor, his friends right behind him. He sat at the end of the Gryffindor table, keeping his head down. He didn't want more attention than he needed.

Ginny sat next to him, and Ron and Hermione sat across the table. Ginny squeezed his shoulder reassuringly, but Harry didn't feel very reassured.

The mood in the hall was grim, only broken by the clicking of heels making their way up the aisle. Professor McGonagall stepped up the the podium, or at least what was left of it. She looked like she was unsure of what to say.

"Good afternoon, students." she began.

Harry looked at his hands. He felt so awkward here. He just wanted to curl up in a hole and hide.

"I know many of you are asking yourselves what is so good about this afternoon. But we won the war. Our greatest enemy is dead. And it is all thanks to all of you. You fought. But...there are a select few that deserve recognition." McGonagall continued.

Harry felt his cheeks heat up. He knew this was coming. But he wasn't ready for it.

"First, I'd like to recognize Ronald Weasley."

Ron looked surprised. He hadn't expected his name to be called.

McGonagall put on a grim smile. "Next, I'd like to recognize Hermione Granger."

There was a short burst of applause for Hermione, and Ron kissed her cheek.

"And finally...Harry Potter."

The whole hall was silent. Harry's face was redder than Ron's hair.

Then, there was applause. Whistling. Cheering.

Harry didn't expect any of this. He thought that they'd hate him.

Harry dared to look at McGonagall. She was beckoning him up to the podium.

Harry turned a shade paler. Was she crazy? He couldn't speak in front of all these people.

But McGonagall was waiting.

Harry slowly stood up, shuffling toward the podium. All of the eyes in the room were on him.

McGonagall stepped aside, and Harry took her place. Harry took a breath.

"Erm...hi? I'm not that good with words." Harry began, earning a few chuckles from the crowd.

Harry nervously smiled, and gripped the sides of the podium.

"First of all, I don't deserve your recognition. There are so many more deserving people than me. Yes, I did eventually kill Voldemort. But that was because everyone sitting here right now fought him and his Death Eaters. And some of them gave their lives..."

Harry got a bit choked up. But he needed to talk about this.

"Fred Weasley. He was one half of a greater whole. He and his brother George, they were the greatest pranksters I've ever seen. Fred gave us a laugh when we were feeling down. But when it came to something serious like the war, he fought with every ounce of energy he had. He shouldn't have died. He didn't deserve it. And now, there's only one Weasley twin. Fred was like a big brother to me. I...never really got the chance, or the courage, to say that to him when he was alive. But I know Fred wouldn't want us to cry and mourn over his death. He'd want us to keep smiling, keep laughing, and enjoy our new freedom. I may not be the one who misses him most. But god, I miss him a lot. Rest in peace, Fred."

The Weasley family was in tears by the end of Harry's speech. Ron and Ginny had moved down the table to be with their family.

Ginny had her face buried in her father's shoulder, and Ron sat with his mother and George.

George had his head down, and his shoulder were shaking hard.

Harry had to wipe away a few tears that had surfaced during his speech. Then he took a breath and continued.

"Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. Remus was my DADA teacher in third year, and he was the best one I've ever had. He taught me so much. Tonks hated to be called by her first name. If you did, she'd give you a loathing glare. But they were perfect together. They got married, and had a son named Teddy. They died fighting for his, and everyone else's, freedom. I know what it's like to be Teddy. But when someone asks what his parents did, Teddy can proudly tell them of their tale."

Andromeda Tonks sat nearby with Teddy, and she was also dabbing her eyes. Harry gave a sad smile.

"There's also two more I think I should mention. First, there was Colin Creevey. I first met him in my second year, and he was constantly snapping pictures of me. While I found it annoying sometimes, now I wish I could hear that camera flash again. He fought valiantly, and he is also a reason why we have our freedom. Finally, there was Lavender Brown. She deserves to be remembered by all of us. These two are an example of what it really means to be a Gryffindor."

Harry was feeling dizzy now, but he had to finish.

"The war is finally over, and we have all of those who gave their lives to thank. There's also many here in Hogwarts who helped. Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley, and Luna Lovegood are just some of them. So with this, I say thank you. Our lives may be a little different now, but we can stay strong. We can get through this."

Harry stepped down from the podium and went back to his seat. Everyone was applauding him loudly, but Harry felt like he didn't deserve it.

He needed to get out of here. Now.

As the feast began right then and there, Harry ducked beneath the table.

He slid his Invisibility Cloak from his pocket and threw it over himself, ducking back out and escaping out of the hall.


	5. Confessions

Ginny was the first to notice Harry's disappearance.

"Ron!" Ginny hissed, jabbing Ron in the shoulder. "Did you notice your best friend is missing?"

Ron looked at Ginny, surprised.

"Uh, no? Where d'you think he could've gone?" he asked.

Ginny sighed, rubbing her temples. "I dunno. But I'm going to go look for him. Alone."

With that, Ginny rose from the table and set off to look for Harry.

Her footsteps echoed in the empty halls. It was strange, being alone.

But she needed to find Harry. If there was one person who shouldn't be alone, he was it.

Suddenly, she heard a strange sound. Almost like a muffled crying.

Ginny slowly made her way toward the seemingly empty space the crying was coming from, reaching out toward it with one hand. She felt fabric in her hand and slowly pulled the Cloak away.

Ginny gasped, kneeling by his side.

"Oh, Harry...." she murmured, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Harry's shoulders shook, and his glasses were discarded to the side. He looked up at her, his eyes watering. He used the back of his hand to wipe tears away.

"It's all my fault, Ginny." Harry rasped, his voice hoarse.

"What's all your fault, Harry?" Ginny asked, rubbing his back.

Harry sniffled. "Everyone dying. Fred, Tonks, Lupin, Sirius, Dumbledore, Colin.....all of them. It's all my-"

Ginny grabbed Harry's shoulders.

"No." she said sternly, cutting him off.

Harry blinked.

"W-what?" he stammered.

Ginny sighed.

"Harry, none of it is your fault. They didn't die for you. None of them did. They died for the cause of fighting Voldemort. They died because they WANTED to fight. None of this has to do with you. None at all. You just happened to be fighting for the same side they were, and they died because they were fighting for a greater good." she said.

"But-" Harry started, but Ginny pressed a finger to Harry's lips.

"Just think about it. Don't you DARE blame yourself for any of this."

Harry nodded, finally subjecting to silence.

Ginny smiled and picked up his glasses, placing them on his face. Harry immediately wrapped her in a hug, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you..." he murmured.

Ginny nodded, and they stayed like that for a few minutes. Then Harry pulled away.

"I think it's time, Ginny." he said.

"Time for what?" Ginny asked.

"Time for me to tell my tale."

\-------

The Weasleys, plus Harry and Hermione, were all in Headmistress McGonagall's office. McGonagall was sitting at her desk.

"You wanted to tell us all something, Mr. Potter?" she asked.

"Erm, yes." Harry replied, standing up from his seat.

Hermione and Ron rose up with him, and the three of them all had solemn looks on their faces.

"We would like to finally tell where we've been all these months."

McGonagall nodded. "Go ahead."

Harry took a breath, then began at the wedding. He told of how they had been ambushed at the diner because of the name taboo.

Then Hermione talked about how they had broken into the Ministry.

Mr. Weasley tried to look stern, but he was secretly impressed. These were seventeen year old kids who had done this.

Ron talked about getting Splinched and how they had moved around the forest, trying to figure out how to destroy the locket.

Harry purposely left out the part when Ron left, for which Ron was grateful. Instead, he talked about how Ron had destroyed the Horcrux with the sword.

Ron reddened a bit, but Harry gave him a grin and went on.

Hermione started at the part where they had been captured, and Ron picked the story up where they had broken into Gringotts.

They didn't mention Dobby. Harry was enough on edge as is.

Finally, all three of them talked about how they had come into Hogwarts and found and destroyed the other Horcruxes.

McGonagall chose that moment to speak up.

"Mr. Potter, I think we'd all like to know...what were you doing in Hagrid's arms?" she asked.

Harry felt all the eyes in the room move to him. He looked down.

"Well..." he began. "Dumbledore, in my fifth year, told me about a prophecy that was made. About Voldemort and I. It said only one of us could survive."

He took another breath before going on. "Then, when Professor Snape died, he gave me some memories to put in the Pensive. I found out that there were eight Horcruxes, not seven. When Voldemort failed to kill me that night, a piece of his soul latched onto the only living thing it could find. Me."

Everyone gasped.

"Y-you mean....you were a Horcrux all this time?!" Hermione asked, her eyes wide.

Harry nodded.

"Yes. That's why I could hear the other Horcruxes. I was one. I knew I had to give myself up. Only Voldemort could kill me, and when he did then he would be weakened. That's why I went into the forest alone. So he could kill me." he said.

"You sacrificed yourself....oh my god, Harry, why didn't you tell anyone?" Ginny asked.

"No time." Harry answered. "But when that curse hit me, it somehow backfired again. I didn't really die. But the Horcrux in me was gone. I pretended to be dead so I could catch Voldemort off guard. And....you all know the rest."

The room was silent, and Harry clutched the chair for support.

He felt drained. It felt good to get all that out there and off his chest, but he still felt awful.

"Well...that's a lot to take in." McGonagall said. "Mr. Potter, you may as well go get some rest. That goes for everyone. It's getting late."

Everyone got up and began to move toward the door. Harry lingered for a moment.

"Professor?" he asked. "Can you keep this between us? I don't really want the press getting hold of it." 

McGonagall nodded. "Yes, Mr. Potter, but you are aware that this can't be hidden forever."

Harry sighed. "I know."

He went outside, where Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were waiting.

Harry walked up next to Ginny. Ginny looked at him for a moment before slapping him across the face.

"Ow! What was that for?" Harry demanded, rubbing his stinging cheek.

"For not saying goodbye." Ginny said, crossing her arms. "Anyways, we're all going to the Burrow tomorrow. Including you."

"Gladly." Harry said, taking her hand. "I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye, Gin. But all that is over now, so we don't have to say goodbye ever again."

Ginny leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked, yawning. "I hope not."


End file.
